universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Space Marines
This is a profile for the Chaos Space Marines from Warhammer 40k. Summary The Chaos Space Marines were once part of the greatest warriors that the Imperium of Man has ever produced, however, they have lost their ways sometime along the way and/or fell under the influence of chaos directly or indirectly that led to one of the greatest rebellions the Imperium had ever seen. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Daemon Primarchs (Daemon Princes) **Horus **Angron **Magnus the Red **Mortarion **Fulgrim **Lorgar **Perturabo **Alpharius Omegon **Kornad Curze Commanders *Chaos Lords **Chaos Lords with Jump Packs **Erebus **Kranon the Relentless **Haarken Worldclaimer **Honsou **Shon'tu **Ahriman **Huron Blackheart **Honsou **Shon'tu *Master of Executions *Vex Machinator, Arch-Lord Discordant *Masters of Ruin Other *Khârn the Betrayer *Fabius Bile *Lucius the Eternal *Typhus *Abaddon the Despoiler Military units Commanders *Chaos Sorcerer *Dark Apostles *Aspiring Lieutenants *Warpsmith *Chaos Terminator Lord Champions *Aspiring Champions *Exalted Sorcerers *Chaos Terminator Lords Cadre Troopers *Chaos Space Marines **Plague Marines **Rubric Marines **Khornate Berserkers **Noise Marines *Traitor Guardsmen *Chaos Cultists Elites *Possessed Chaos Space Marines *Chaos Terminators Fast Attack *Chaos Raptors *Warp Talons *Chaos Space Marine Bikers *Chaos Spawn *Death Wheel *Javelin Attack Speeder (Retired) *Jetbike (Retired) Heavy Attack Transportation *Chaos Rhino *Kharybdis Assault Claw *Dreadclaw Aircraft/Spacecraft *Heldrake *Hell Blade *Hell Talon *Harbinger *Thunderhawk *Storm Eagle *Fire Raptor (Storm Eagle Variant) *Stormbird (reitred) *Xiphon Interceptor (retired) *Swiftdeath Fighter *Doomfire Bomber Spaceships Battleships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons (Heavy) *Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon *Magma Cutter *Lasher Tendril *Great Cleaver of Khorne Ranged weapons Explosives *Blight Grenades *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades *Melta Bombs Ammunition *Plasma Munition *Warp Munition Territories The Warp * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (After the Horus Heresy where the Traitor Legions returned to their Primarch's homeworlds) * Territory type: Chaos Worlds * Inhabitants: Daemons, Chaos Space Marines * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: Being formerly of the Imperium of Man, they possess tech that allows them to traverse the distances of the Galaxy in short amounts of time. And much more with being influenced by the powers of the Warp and Chaos. Power Source Magic: FTL Travel (The Chaos Legions are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy by using the Warp to travel), Summoning (The usage of extra dimensional energies to summon daemons from the Warp) Transformation (The Chaos Legions lords can transform into Daemon Princes and charged with infernal powers) Psychic: Telekinetic Blasts (Chaos Sorcerers can use their psychic powers to channel Warp energy to use Telekinetic blasts) Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation (Chaos Sorcerers or Lords can tap into the Warp to gain access to twisting Chaos Energies) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-System: being inside the Warp, it is the Immaterial counter part to the Material Realm which sentient life resides. So the Chaos forces possesses multitude of planetary systems that have been swallowed up by the Warp. Power Stats DC: Dwarf Star-Solar System: Chaos lords, most of them are comparable to one another, such as Kharn the Betrayer who killed demons who are the size of Solar Systems or becoming renowned Daemon Princes. Planet: The Planet Killer Battleship possesses a cannon that destroys entire planets in their way. Small Planet: minor Daemon Princes which are less comparable to other greater Chaos Lords. Island: Chaos space vessels which are strong enough to to damage and/or destroy enemy space vessels in combat. Large Building: Chaos Dreadnaughts and walkers which are comparable to their none chaos influence variations. Large Building-Building: Very much similar to Space Marines (likely higher with Chaos influence) weapon wise. Large Building: Chaos Terminators which are similar to their regular counterparts. Large Building: Chaos Space Marines with physical capabilities, likely higher with chaos influence. Durability: Large Planet: Chaos Lords such as Kharn the Betrayer is strong enough to tank attacks from Greater Daemons that can destroy entire planets. Country: The Planet Killer armored hall which can tank large amounts of bombardments from smaller enemy vessels with their weapon systems. Island: Chaos Vehicles which can take damage and still function from other similar human vehicles. Building: Chaos Space Marines should not be far too different in stats to their untainted kin in durability. Wall: Cultists being no where near as strong as other Chaos Space Marines. Speed: FTL+: Chaos Ships using the Warp in order to move faster than light to any other location in the Galaxy. Unknown: Chaos ships movement in space. FTL: Chaos Lords like Kharn has high levels of reaction from their Space Marine training to analyze information in nanoseconds. Hypersonic-Superhuman: Chaos Aircraft and flying units flight speed on the planet. Subsonic: Chaos Champions and lords standard combat speed. Superhuman: Chaos Marines and standard Daemons movement speed. Skills Stats The Chaos Forces were once part of the Space Marines which possess their perks such as speed reaction, power armours and weaponry and vehicles. After their ascension to Chaos, they gained new variety pf perks such as combat increase, magical empowerment, disease festering and warp mutations. This gives them all sorts of other Daemonic capabilities that their untainted brothers have not experienced before in their lives. Strengths/Pros Depending one which legion is known for their worship to any of the Chaos Gods (Khorne, Slaanesh, Tzeentch, Nurgle) They gained their own form of warp empowerment and/or mutation that makes them far more dangerous than they already were. Khorne followers are known for their brutal combat prowess and carnage raging, Tzeentch followers mostly use magic and trickery to gain advantages over their enemies, Nurgle followers tends to draw out battles and use all manner of poisons to cause their enemies deaths, Slaanesh followers just enjoys pain and agony while fulfilling their own desires. Weaknesses/Flaws The followers of Chaos while powerful in their own rights, suffer from unbearable prices for such power, the demands from their Gods are high and that forces their followers to make such daring en-devours, if failure, the daemons and gods would cause eternal torment to them and/or worse. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Chaos_Lord.jpg| Chaos Lords, the brutal rulers of Chaos legions. Chaos_marines_locations.jpg| Chaos Forces movements from their warp spaces to attack the galaxy. Chaos_forces.jpg| Chaos Forces laying waste to an entire planet. ChaosRift.png| Chaos Warp Storms can be channeled to cause massive damage to anyone or anything caught in them. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Magic Category:Psionic